


Hopeless

by Mystical_Meg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Blood Loss, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Possessed Dean, Reader-Insert, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Meg/pseuds/Mystical_Meg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"People say that time becomes a blur when all you have is the pain, the agony and the harsh blade."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Torture- however it's non graphic

**Warning: Torture**

All you could feel was the pain. Again and again the demon sunk the rusty knife in your skin, _again and again and again_.

People say that time becomes a blur when all you have is the pain, the agony and the harsh blade. They say that time runs away, and the weeks, days and hours are lost to you. But that’s only a half truth... Whilst time may be lost, you can still feel the seconds passing; you know your time is running out.

The room you're in is covered in anti angel sigils, it stinks of rotten eggs and faeces and is littered with rubbish. From what you could tell its an abandoned mental hospital- _typical_ \- and you're tied to one of the old beds used for electroshock therapy. You really had no way out of this, gag in your mouth after attempting to exorcise the demon, you're helpless- well and truly, completely helpless. Helplessness is not a new feeling to you, there have been many times when you were hunting and found yourself in a position where you had been unable to help your brothers, but this time you were also left without hope.

You struggle to recall the happier memories as the darkness begins to take over; you know your time is running out. Eyelids becoming heavier, the blood loss pulling you under, you give up.

Standing above you with a blade in their hand, your brother smirks- he knows he's won, he knows he broke you.

Except it wasn't your brother. Dean has beautiful green eyes, not pitch black.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little one shot, could turn into more if you wanted? I'm happy leaving it there, but I would also be happy to write more- I've a few ideas about where it could go or if there's an ending you would like? :) 
> 
> Any mistakes you spot, please do mention! Criticism welcome! 
> 
> Also this isn't really related to the events of season 9, Dean is being possessed.
> 
> I don't own supernatural, or you :( 
> 
> Bye for now my lovelies!


End file.
